Porque no estas aqui?
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: creanme que es lo mas triste que e escrito en toda mi vida, a todos aquellos que les gusta el drama leanlo es un YOHXANNA muyyy triste ,"como va a sobrevivir el amor de esta pareja?" lean, lean ,lean y lo sabran


Notas de la autora: hola a todos que bueno verlos denuevo, bueno este es mi segundo fic y me dieron ganas de escribir algo dramático .solo espero escribirlo bien, además ahora estoy con mas tiempo por k estoy de vacaciones  
  
Capitulo 1: ¿donde estas?  
  
Abrí los ojos y veía todo blanco, en un principio pensé que estaba muerta pero mi visión se fue aclarando y me di cuenta de que era una habitación, ¿pero que clase de habitación es blanca? , de pronto sentí un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y con el se me vinieron recuerdos de sangre, dolor y ¿tristeza? Si que mas podía ser aquel sentimiento tan frio, cruel, desgarrador que de solo decir la palabra dan ganas de llorar, si era tristeza y para mi desgracia era la mayor tristeza que había sentido en mi vida. pero ¿por qué?, eso no podía recordarlo....  
  
Poco a poco mi mente comenzó a funcionar con un poco mas de calma. si por lo que pude deducir este es un hospital, el de izumo para ser mas clara. ¿pero que estoy haciendo aquí? Otra vez sentí un dolor en la cabeza y alcancé a percatarme de que tenia una venda en mi frente. Estaba herida...  
  
Una imagen, una sola imagen es todo lo que necesite como para preocuparme denuevo, su imagen yoh asakura. Si yo estoy herida... ¿porque yoh asakura mi prometido no esta aquí a mi lado para cuidarme?, ¿porque estoy sola? no lo entiendo. Yoh debería estar aquí, tiene que estar aquí es su deber. Me iba a levantar pero me di cuenta de que estaba conectada a una bolsa de suero. Ni modo, me desconecte y a duras penas me puse de pie, a anna kyouyama no la va a detener una simple bolsa de suero. sali al pasillo y me encontré con sus amigos, me sentía mal, muy mareada pero tenia que preguntarlo, "porque yoh asakura no esta a mi lado." Me acerque a ellos lentamente al parecer nadie hablaba, algunos estaban mirando el suelo y otros en lagrimas. claro que yo no tenia idea de porque.  
  
Oigan... ustedes díganme en donde esta yoh.-tamao exploto en lagrimas y manta se la llevo de la habitación. había un silencio muy incomodo.  
  
pero porque estos inútiles no me respondían una pregunta tan simple como en donde esta mi novio. pregunte nuevamente, esta vez mas fuerte para asegurarme de ser oída. Todos miraban al piso como si ahí hubiese el espectáculo mas maravilloso de la tierra , pero no era solo un piso blanco nada mas. Unas lagimas comenzaron a caer de las mejillas de sus amigos y pilika fue la única que me dio la cara, estaba llorando ,si y por la hinchazón de sus ojos llevaría mas de un par de horas en ese estado, pero se atrevió a hablarme. ...  
  
Pilika:-anna...yoh estaa... Anna:-dime en donde esta yoh, te lo exijo, nose porque pero un fuerte dolor comenzó apretar mi pecho tanto así que no podía respirar. Pilika: el estaaa , yoh esta , yoh esta muerto  
  
-mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y mi voz se quebró.- Qu...que dijiste  
  
Pilika: anna yo lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento muchísimo  
  
-por mas esfuerzo que hacia mi mente no podía procesar aquellas palabras.- inconscientemente comencé a caminar hacia la ventana la rompí con mi puño ahora teñido de rojo del que brotaba sangre, pero ya no me importaba, no tenia porque importarme, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y caí al piso lleno de vidrios. cogí un vidrio y comencé a pasarlo por mis muñecas con la intención de cortarme las venas. Aquel liquido rojo, aquella sangre ahora teñía mi bata blanca de rojo, pero a mi que me importaba. Levante el vidrio ante mis ojos y me lo puse en el cuello, esas eran las ordenes que daba mi corazón porque esta claro que mi cerebro no estaba funcionando en aquel momento. me puse aquel vidrio en el cuello con la única intención de ver a mi yoh nuevamente, eso era mi único deseo lo único que yo quería...  
  
de pronto sentí como unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban seguidos por los gritos histéricos de pilika que para mi solo eran murmullos. mire hacia atrás era len el que me sujetaba firmemente . pero porque no me querían dejar ver a mi yoh, después de todo era mi vida y yo solo quieria verlo. comencé a gritar, gritar lo mas fuerte que podía mientras todos me miraban horrorizados. QUIERO VERLO, DEJENME ESTAR CON EL, ME QUIERO MORIR. Esas eran las palabras que yo decía. de pronto algo me hizo callar. Una cachetada, si una cachetada de pilika que estaba parada ante mi mirándome con pena.  
  
Pilika: anna nosotros aun te queremos con nosotros  
  
-yo simplemente no podía entenderlo , me era imposible entenderlo .después de todo había perdido la base que me sostenía, el motivo de mi existencia ya no estaba alli y nada lo podía arreglar. Sentí como alguien me clavaba un jeringa en el brazo, comence a ver borroso y dejar que mi cuerpo cayera libremente al piso pero nunca cayo porque me estaba en los brazos de un medico que miraba preocupado mis heridas.  
  
cerré los ojos y lo único que pude ver fue a el a aquella persona que siempre había estado a mi lado, la única persona que había logrado hacerme reír ya no estaba a mi lado y no regresaría nunca mas. ¿por qué no estas aquí yoh? fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar. El no regresaría, nunca mas, nunca mas vería esa sonrisa, su sonrisa porque el se había marchado ....para siempre.  
  
Notas de la autora: créanme que esto es lo mas dramático que he escrito en toda mi vida. pobre de mi yoh esta muerto y yo ya no tengo porque seguir viviendo. El que este fic continué depende de ustedes por favor dejen reviews.(nose preocupen se como continuarlo) bueno como dije habrá capitulo 2 en el que se hablara de cómo murió yoh, que pasa y que piensa anna y mas...saben tengo deseos de revivir a yoh o algo díganme que opinan de esa idea bueno. Como dije gracias por haberlo leído, estaré esperando sus reviews. chau 


End file.
